Transformers Song Fics
by Clifjumpersfangirl
Summary: A collection of transformers song fics set in between the two movies Rated T to be on the safe side Chapter Chapter two Sunny and Sam have fun learning the state capitols
1. Chrome

Disclaimer: Transformers I don't own them (wish I did though)I don't own the song Chrome either

A big thank you gos out to Ironhide's Mechanic. I would have never had the nerve to write this if it wasn't for your story and your encouragement I hope you like it :D

Chrome: Elita and Optimus's Song

Elita One was a femme on a mission. It had been two weeks since she had landed on Earth and she was getting frustrated. Every time she planed some alone time with her sparkmate it was interrupted by Decepticon attacks, meetings with human liaisons or various disciplinary issues that arose. She had told Prowl that he need to mech up and take control if the need came up because Optimus Prime wasn't going to be available for the next twenty four hours. She made her way to the hanger and stopped dead in her tracks .

"Slag!!"She said as she approached the recharging semi. She put her hands on her hips and grinned evilly as she turned on her radio.

_Chrome, She can see herself In the shiny grill and the_

_Wire wheels of a red Chevelle with four on the floor and the top down_

_Chrome, zippin' by on an Electra Glide_

_With dual tail pipes doin' 105 in the broad daylight_

_On a two-lane headin' outta town_

_Forget Pink and purple paisleys_

_little mellow-yellow daisies_

_Ain't no pot of gold in her rainbow_

_Her favorite color is ..Chrome_

As the music played she walked around the side of the semi making sure that only the tips of her fingers touched the paint. The only response she got was a groan and a snort. Time to up the ante she thought as she walked back to the front of the truck.

_Chrome, get her leg up high_

_on the bumper of my big black Mack truck_

_With a smoke stack pointed towards the sky_

_And mud flaps, you know the kind_

_Chrome,I said hey little girl you sure look nice_

_Do you wanna ride, I won't bite, she climbs inside_

_Says hell no, I want to drive_

_Forget Pink and purple paisleys_

_little mellow-yellow daisies_

_Ain't no pot of gold in her rainbow_

_Her favorite color is ..Chrome _

Elita giggled as she traced the chrome Autobot emblem that was above the grill. Primus she thought my sparkmate is what was the human word? Sexy. Yes that was the perfect word to describe Optimus. He was sexy. She walked her finger across the bumper and was surprised by the response . Optimus transformed, activated his plasma sword and got into a battle stance.

_It's chrome alright Shiny,nice polished_

_Chrome, Chrome_

_Forget Pink and purple paisleys_

_little mellow-yellow daisies_

_Ain't no pot of gold in her rainbow_

_Her favorite color is ..Chrome_

_Her favorite color is...chrome_

_That girl is all about chrome_

_She sure loves chrome_

Elita chuckled and said "Did I wake you?" The final notes of the song quietly faded as Optimus deactivated his sword.

"If it was anyone else they would have been off-lined for waking me up ." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I manged to get you a day off." She said as she placed her arms around Optimus's neck "and I know your going to like my plan"

"Oh really and what are you planing" he said with a chuckle

"Well I don't want to go in to too much detail but it involves some of the Twins high grade and a long soak in the tub. Just Me and you."

"You right I like you plan. I Love you so much." Optimus said as he took her hand and headed for the door.

A/N This is my first attempt at a song fic. It suppose to be a one shot but if I get reviews I might be convinced to write another chapter with a different set of Autobots or humans :D


	2. Sunny's America

I have no idea where this came from. I blame a post Thanksgiving sugar rush and a bad case of writers block . if you want to see what this is base off of then search Wakko's 50 State Capitols on Youtube So sit back and enjoy the ride. Disclaimer I don't not own Transformers or the song Wakko's America the belong they Harsbro and Warrner Brothers I'm just borrowing them and you guys will get them back in mint condition.

Sunny's America

by Cliffjumpersfangirl

Sunstreaker had arrived on Earth about a week ago and he was acclimating himself to human culture. It was Primes orders that had him stuck in the rec room with Sam. Sam was trying to teach the mech about Us geography. They where focusing on the states and there capitals.

" OK one more time Sunstreacker. What are the names of the fifty sates and there Capitals?"

Sunny smiled and Said " Ok Sam here we go." as he walked up to the blank US map and grabbed an aoutobot sized black marker.

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana; Indianapolis, Indiana And Columbus is the capital of Ohio

There's Montgomery, Alabama, south of Helena, Montana Then there's Denver, Colorado, under Boise, Idaho." He sang as he filled in the map. Sam had a stunned look on his face as Sunny continued

" Texas has Austin, then we go north To Massachusetts' Boston, and Albany, New York Tallahassee, Florida, and Washington, D.C. Santa Fe, New Mexico, and Nashville, Tennessee.

Elvis used to hang out there a lot, ya know." Sunny sung with a smile. He took a deep breath and kept singing.

" Trenton's in New Jersey, north of Jefferson, Missouri. You've got Richmond in Virginia; South Dakota has Pierre Harrisburg's in Pennsylvania and Augusta's up in Maine And here is Providence, Rhode Island, next to Dover, Delaware."

It was at that moment that Mikaela, Epps and Lennox decided to come and see how the lesson was going . They stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Sunny sing the next verse.

"Concord, New Hampshire, just a quick jaunt To Montpelier, which is up in Vermont

Hartford's in Connecticut, so pretty in the fall And Kansas has Topeka; Minnesota has St Paul."

Epps was try his hardest not to laugh as Sunny started to do a little jig as he continued to fill up the map.

"Juneau's in Alaska and there's Lincoln in Nebraska And it's Raleigh out in North Carolina and then There's Madison, Wisconsin, and Olympia in Washington Phoenix, Arizona, and Lansing, Michigan."

"Here's Honolulu; Hawaii's a joy Jackson, Mississippi, and Springfield, Illinois

South Carolina with Columbia down the way And Annapolis in Maryland on Chesapeake Bay.

They have wonderful clam chowder."

With that line the whole group of humans burst of laughing. Jazz who was passing by stuck his head into the room to see what the commotion was and he saw Sunny do another jig

"Cheyenne is in Wyoming' and perhaps you make your home in Salt Lake City out in Utah, where the buffalo roam Atlanta's down in Georgia, and there's Bismarck, North Dakota And you can live in Frankfort in your old Kentucky home."

Sunny took another deep breath and sung the final verse with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Salem in Oregon; from there we join Little Rock in Arkansas; Iowa's got Des Moines

Sacramento, California; Oklahoma and its city Charleston, West Virginia, and Nevada, Carson City.

That's all the capitals there are!"

"Sam how did I do?" He said as he turned to face the teenager. He was shocked to see four hyperventilating humans and one Autobot in stasis lock.

**:Um mm Ratchet I need you in the Rec Room I think I broke them:**

A/N I really have no idea when this came from. I hope you had as much fun read it as I did writing it please review I can't get better as a writer if no on tells me what I did right or wrong


End file.
